Memories
by Auriellie Evans
Summary: Kau tahu? Tanpa kita sadari, takdir kita terikat dengan orang lain. Setiap dari kita memiliki sebuah benang yang terikat dengan seseorang, terjalin seperti benang-benang fibrin. Dan setiap dari kita memiliki ingatan, tempat menyimpan sebuah kenangan.
1. Prolog

_._

_._

**Memories**

By Auriellie Evans

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), straight pair

_._

_._

_Di langit kota _Castlebar_, awan hitam tampak berarak mendekat dan meniupkan angin lembap. Matahari tersembunyi jauh di balik awan, sehinggal lazuardi terlihat sangat gelap. Suhu tinggi yang tadinya menguasai kota _Castlebar_ kini lenyap. Beberapa penduduk bersyukur akan datangnya hujan, tapi tak sedikit juga yang meratap._

_Seorang gadis berjalan perlahan melintasi jalanan bata kota _Castlebar_ yang mulai sepi. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi jubah hitam panjang yang terlihat rapi. Bibirnya berulang kali bergerak seolah mengucapkan jampi-jampi. Iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap lurus ke depan, tampak saksama dan hati-hati. Tapi di balik itu semua, hatinya cemas setengah mati._

_Ia sedang mencari. Mencari Sesuatu yang berarti. Di sini di _Castlebar_, sebuah kota kecil di Irlandia, ia berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Di sini di _Castlebar_, sebuah kota kecil di Irlandia yang penuh akan kenangan, ingatan-ingatan indah yang ia miliki. Di sini di _Castlebar_, sebuah kota kecil di Irlandia, gadis itu akan mengakhiri apa yang sudah ia awali._

_-o-o-o-_

_Dipandangnya langit biru yang mulai menggelap dari balik jendela. Iris gelap miliknya tiada jeda memandangi angkasa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari kelakuannya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya suka memandangi cakrawala. Itu saja._

_Ia berdiri dari posisinya semula. Mengambil senapan yang tergeletak di meja dan menyarungkan belati istimewa miliknya. Ketika ia melintasi cermin, iris hitamnya balik menatap dari balik kaca. Ia masih tetap sama, masih dengan rambut raven bermodel spesial yang sama. Masih dengan iris hitam penuh kebencian yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya._

_Sesekali ia bertanya, apa yang akan di rasa ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan gadisnya? Apa yang akan ia katakan di depannya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapnya? Dan semua pertanyaan itu selalu berulang, setiap malamnya, setiap siangnya, setiap harinya._

_Ia berlalu, meninggalkan ruangan yang ia tempati beberapa bulan terakhir. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi, ia pergi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu: cara untuk mengakhiri apa yang sudah ia mulai._

_-o-o-o-_

_Kau tahu? Tanpa kita sadari, takdir kita terikat dengan orang lain. Setiap dari kita memiliki sebuah benang yang terikat dengan seseorang, terjalin seperti benang-benang fibrin. Biarpun orang tersebut hanya datang sesekali dan menghilang seperti angin. Kau tahu? Takdir kita terikat dengan orang lain, membuat hidup kita rumit seperti labirin._

_Di bawah langit biru yang sama, mereka berhadapan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, berusaha mencari apa yang disembunyikan. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir dan air mata turun perlahan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat mundur dari pertarungan._

_Takdir mereka terikat, terikat oleh benang merah yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Dari dulu mereka sudah tahu, pada akhirnya mereka akan saling berhadapan. Dari dulu mereka sudah tahu, mereka akan saling membunuh untuk melepaskan benang takdir yang mengikat jiwa mereka._

_Dari dulu mereka tahu, betapa sulitnya membunuh orang yang kau cintai. Betapa susahnya menghabisi orang yang kau kasihi._

"_Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasuke."_

"_Aku juga, Sakura."_

"_Ada pesan terakhir sebelum kau mati?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Pojok Penulis:**

_Oh my! _Akhirnya saya kembali ke kampung halaman #lebaymode

Ternyata kangen juga yah nulis SasuSaku. Bermodal nekad yang berlebihan, saya memberanikan diri nulis ini dan kembali ke FNI, yey! #tebarbunga

Ini prolog. Kayaknya sih orang-orang bilangnya ini prolog. Kayaknya loh -,-

Disini, saya ngambil setting-nya AU. Bener-bener AU (emang ada AU bohongan ya?). Castlebar itu sebuah kota di Irlandia. Dan saya emang bakalan banyak pake Irlandia. _Well_ biarpun nama Sakura, Sasuke, sana Naruto bakalan nggak pas banget sama Irlandia yah sudahlah~ #plakk

Err, terus saya seneng banget bisa pulang ke FNI~ akhirnyaa~ #galaumode #lebay #abaikan

Hmm, mungkin di warning harus di cantumkan "Update lama" kali ya? Karena, kayaknya di cerita agak berat deh jadi perlu agak banyak riset, dan sekarang udah masuk akhir-akhir semester jadi pasti bakalan banyak tugas. Orz #bertele-tele

Yep, biar makin nggak bacot lagi, marilah kita sudahi saja pojok penulis ini ^^

**Ada kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, komentar, dan sesuatu untuk disampaikan?**

**Silahkan tuangkan dalam kotak Review**


	2. Her Beginning

_._

_._

**Memories**

By Auriellie Evans

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), straight pair

_._

_._

Sebuah helanaa napas terdengar menggema di ruangan luas itu. Sesosok gadis menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar, berusaha duduk serta mengumpulkan kesadarannya dirinya karena ia merasa otaknya buntu. Ia baru saja bangun tidur tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang di situ.

Ah, benar … biarpun sudah dua tahun berlalu, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya terdahulu, terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sesosok kakak laki-laki di sampingnya —dan biasanya kakaknya itu masih mendengkur ketika ia terbangun.

Gadis berusia tak lebih dari delapan tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. Dengan suara yang masih parau, ia mempersilahkan tamu pagi harinya masuk. Senyumnya berubah cerah ketika melihat wanita paruh baya berambut kemerahan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura! Tidurmu nyenyak?" wanita itu bertanya. Iris madunya menatap penuh sayang ke arah sang buah hati yang masih berantakan.

"Tentu saja, _Okaa-san_," jawab Sakura balas tersenyum.

Namikaze Kushina beranjak dari pintu kamar ke arah tempat tidur putri semata wayangnya, duduk disampingnya, dan mengelus sayang rambut merah muda Namikaze Sakura.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" ia bertanya.

"Apakah_ Aniki_ pulang hari ini?" Sakura bertanya dan berharap.

Kushina mengangguk, "Dan Sasuke juga." Kushina berdiri dari tempat tidur Sakura dan beranjak menuju lemari baju gadis cantik itu. Ia membuka pintu ganda yang menutupi lemari, melihat-lihat koleksi gaun indah milik putrinya, dan memilih satu. Di keluarkannya gaun musim panas berwarna hijau muda tanpa lengan beserta sebuah _cardigan _putih lengan pendek.

"Dan kalau kau lupa, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Sakura," Sakura tersenyum sambil mengambil gaun hijau yang disodorkan oleh ibunya itu. Dengan wajah berbinar, ia mencium pipi wanita yang sudah membesarkannya itu.

"Mandilah! _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Aniki, _dan Sasuke akan menunggu di meja makan," perintah Kushina. Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Mereka sudah disini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Kushina mengeluarkan tawa lembut sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali mengelus puncak kepala anak gadisnya yang sekarang berwajah merah karena marah.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengunjungiku terlebih dahulu?" Sakura menggebungkan pipinya, jelas-jelas marah. Kushina kembali tertawa.

"Mereka sudah belajar dari sekolah militer kalau mengunjungi kamar gadis itu merupakan sebuah tindak kriminal," jelas Kushina di tengah tawanya yang merdu.

Sakura mengerang dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Terang-terangan berjanji dalam hati kalau ia akan membunuh _Aniki _dan Sasuke nanti.

-o-o-o-

Iris hijaunya memandangi cermin dengan saksama, berusaha mencari sebuah cacat dari bayangannya. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai hingga punggung tampak indah. Gaun hijau muda tanpa lengan tampak sempurna melekat di tubuhnya, sederhana namun tampak mewah. Cardigan putih berlengan pendek makin membuat Namikaze Sakura bagaikan seorang malaikat yang baru turun dari surga.

"Wah, kau tampak cantik," sebuah suara lelaki menyela penilaian Sakura terhadap dirinya sendiri. Refleks, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kamar. Sakura berani sumpah kalau lima menit yang lalu jendela itu masih tertutup dan kosong. Tapi sekarang, sesosok lelaki tampan duduk dengan nyaman di kusen jendelanya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, masuk ke kamar seorang gadis adalah suatu tindakan kriminal, Sasuke," Sakura berkacak pinggang kesal. Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi sahabat kecilnya itu. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda Sakura lebih lanjut dan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memerah karena marah.

"Kalau kau gadisnya, itu bukan tindak kriminal," balas Sasuke tenang. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke dengan memasang anting-anting di telinganya.

Merasa di abaikan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkeliling kamar gadis itu dengan harapan ia bisa membuat Sakura kesal. Dari kusennya tempat ia duduk sekarang, ia bisa melihat Sakura esulitan dengan kaitan kalung yang hendak di gunakan gadis itu. Ia menarik sesuatu dari balik saku cenanya, dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura, dan mengulurkan benda yang ia ambil dari sakunya tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebagai ganti dari sebuah pertanyaan. Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan mengaitkan pengait kalung itu hingga kalung perak pemberiannya tampak sempurna terpasang di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dariku," Sasuke manjawab pertanyaan yang tidak Sakura ucapkan. Sakura mengambbil bandul kalung yang tergantung di lehernya dan mengamatinya.

"Dalam kepercayaan bangsa Jerman, _Iron Cross _berwarna hitam berarti perlindungan dan keselamatan. Di balik _Iron Cross_-mu terukir huruf 'S' sebagai inisial namamu. Sayap bidadari berarti … yah, kau pasti tahu dari legenda setempat kalau setiap manusia memiliki sebuah sayap dan kita harus mencari pasangannya untuk menjadi lengkap. Silahkan artikan sendiri," lagi, Sasuke menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari Sakura.

"Dan pasangan sayapku?" Sasuke mengeluarkan kalungnya sendiri yang terlihat persis sama dengan milik Sakura. Dari mulai _Iron Cross _hitam dan sebuah sayap bidadari bening. Sama persisi seperti miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku, bodoh," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menahan amarahnya —_well_, Sasuke bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan— dan mati-matian menutup mata pada fakta bahwa Sasuke sekarang lebih tinggi darinya —dari cemin ia melihat bahwa tingginya sekarang adalah sedagu Sasuke, ia berharap semoga saja cerminnya salah. Ia berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sasuke sekarang tampak lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Memang Sasuke satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Tapi kan tetap saja …

"Ayahmu, Ibumu, dan Naruto sudah menunggu di bawah. Mau sampai kapan kau bercermin?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin andalannya. Sakura kembali kesal karenanya. Mungkin ada beberapa hal dari seorang Sasuke yang tidak berubah.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Lelaki beriris kelam itu menaikkan satu kakinya ke kusen jendela Sakura, seolah-olah ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Lagipula, mau bercermin sampai kapanpun, hasilnya tetap sama kok. Sama jeleknya," ujar Sasuke sebelum Sakura melihat dirinya melompat dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura memekik histeris melihat aksi ekstrem Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, kamar Sakura terletak di lantai tiga. Lantai tiga! Demi Tuhan! Apa yang ia katakan pada orangtuanya kalau mereka menemukan Sasuke hanya tinggal nama?

Tergopoh-gopoh, Sakura berlari ke arah jendela hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di tamannya. Lidah lelaki berambut raven itu terjulur mengejek. Sasuke kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Awas kau, Sasuke!" ujar Sakura dalam bisikan penuh nafsu membunuh. Ia mengambil _revolver _miliknya dan menyelipkannya di balik rok gaun yang ia kenakan. Sebentar lagi Sasuke hanya tinggal nama.

-o-o-o-

Sakura tersenyum sumringah di depan sebuah kue _blueberry cheesecake _bertingkat tiga dengan delapan buah lilin mengelilingi puncak kuenya. Lagu selemat ulang tahun sudah mereka nynyikan bersama —minus Sasuke, yang menolak keras bernyanyi tapi dia memainkan gitarnya tadi— dan sekarang Sakura akan meniup lilin-lilinnya.

"Jangan lupa sebutkan permintaanmu!" seru Naruto dari seberang meja. Ia masih terkekeh bahagia dan memetik senar gitarnya, memainkan lagu yang disukai Sakura. Dari dulu, kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak perah berubah. Selalu berisik, selalu gembira, dan selalu penuh semangat.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia memejamkan mata mencoba khusuk di tengah keributan kecil yang di hasilkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto —yang tengah memperdebatkan tentang lagu yang seharusnya Naruto mainkan sekarang— di ruang makan yang luasnya bukan main itu.

"_Tuhan, apabila kau izinkan, berikanlah aku, keluargaku, dan Sasuke umur yang lebih panjang. Agar kami bisa terus seperti ini, berkumpul bersama. Agar kami bisa selalu seperti ini, saling menyayangi dan berbagi, amiin." _

"Sudah tiup saja lilinya," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah bosan. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengehembuskannya dengan kencang, membuat delapan lilinya padam bersama hembusan napasnya. Mereka pun bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura —minus Sasuke, tentu saja— dan sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Sakura kemudian mengambil pisau dan membagi kuenya. Ia membagikan potongan pertama untuk ibunya, Kushina. Kushina tersenyum lagi ketika menerima potongan kue dari Sakura seraya berkata bahwa hadiah untuk Sakura sudah ia siapkan di kamarnya. Potongan kedua ia berikan untuk ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze. Minato tersenyum ketika menerima kue dari Sakura dan mengecup dahi putrinya itu lembut.

Sakura memberikan potongan ketiga untuk Naruto, kakak laki-lakinya yang paling ia sayang. Naruto mengecup kedua pipi adiknya dan mengatakan bahwa hadiahnya sudah ia taruh di kamar Sakura. Kemudian potongan selanjutnya ia berikan untuk Sasuke. Potongan kue untuk Sasuke lebih kecil di bandingkan dengan potongan kue untuk ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau memberikan potongan yang paling kecil untuk Sasuke, nak?" Minato bertanya. Sasuke mendengus sebal, dalam hati ia bisa menduga kalau gadis itu dendam duluan padanya akibat perlakuannya tadi pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Otou-san_. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak suka makan yang manis-manis. Makanya aku memberikannya potongan kue yang paling kecil," jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Dan Sasuke mendapat pelajaran hari itu: Jangan pernah berburuk sangka pada seorang Namikaze Sakura. Tapi, mengerjai Sakura di pagi hari oke-oke saja.

.

.

Setelah acara sarapan dan makan kue selesai, Kushina dan Naruto mengambil kado untuk Sakura dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Kushina memberikan sebuah gaun yang tampak seperti replika sempurna sebuah gaun mewah dari zaman Victoria lengkap dengan perhiasan dan mahkota yang terbuat dari berlian asli. Sakura memelik ibunya tanda terima kasih. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera mencoba gaun barunya itu bila ada kesempatan.

Naruto memberikan hadiah pistol semi-otomatis terbaru untuk Sakura. Menurut Naruto, _revolver _terlalu ketinggalan zaman makanya ia membeli itu khusus dari Jerman untuk adiknya yang satu itu.

"Hadiah dari ayah adalah … " hening sejenak di ruang makan _Mansion _Namikaze itu. Sasuke masih bersikap acuh tak acuh, Naruto masih asyik dengan potongan kuenya —ini sudah potongan yang kelima!— dan Sakura tampak antusias karena ayahnya sama sekali tidak tampak membawa bungkusan ataupun kantung belanjaan atau apapun.

Minato mengerling istrinya, minta bantuan. Kushina hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, menyemangati suaminya. Naruto ikut mengangguk sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan ayahnya. Bahkan Sasuke pun mengangguk sopan, mempersilakan kepala kaluarga Minato itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau akan masuk sekolah militer yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, Sakura sayang," lanjut Minato dengan senyuman yang makin terkembang. Sesaat, senyum Sakura jatuh tapi ia segera menata hatinya dan mulai tersenyum penuh semangat lagi.

"Tapi tentu saja sebagai adik kelasku," tambah Sasuke singkat.

"Kau akan bisa terus bertemu dengan _Aniki _dan Sasuke disana, Sakura," Kushina menambahkan.

"Bukankah ini menakjubkan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sesaat, hati Sakura terasa lebih berat. Ia bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Tapi mendengar perkataan Kushina dan Naruto, ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya bersedih hati. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis seolah ia memang senang dengan hadiah dari ayahnya.

"Ya_ Aniki_, sangat menyenangkan."

-o-o-o-

Sakura sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, sebuah setelan yang pas untuk musim-semi-mendekati-musim-panas seperti ini. Musim semi di Irlandia selalu indah, dengan pohon-pohon di pinggir jalanan yang berubah dari batang saja akibat musim dingin menjadi kehijauan dan segar. Musim semi di Irlandia selalu istimewa, dengan bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang bermekaran. Musim semi di Irlandia merupakan musim semi yang paling _awesome_, karena langit birunya yang selalu tampak cerah, dan anginnya yang menyejukkan.

Sakura menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya, jendela yang sama tempat Sasuke muncul dan menghilang tadi pagi. Mau tidak mau, ia tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Sasuke dan mengingat bagaimana ia ingin membunuh sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mengelus _revolver _kesayangannya itu dan ganti memegang pistol semi-otomatis pemberian Naruto. Sakura baru saja tahu dari Sasuke kalau di sekolah militer mereka —sekolahnya juga sebentar lagi— diwajibkan menggunakan pistol semi-otomatis.

Ia menghela napas. Setelah selesai dengan perayaan kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya, Sakura segera ke kamarnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berjanji akan main bersama gadsi itu setelah mereka selesai dengan tugas mereka. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi untuk mengurus urusan penting mereka sendiri.

Sakura masih mempertanyakan hadiah dari ayahnya. Mengapa ia harus masuk sekolah militer? Dari yang ia tahu, keluarga Namikaze memang cukup terpandang di Irlandia. Bahkan, disebut-sebut sebagai keluarga pendamping _Royal Family_, keluarga Hyuuga. Sakura tahu, bahwa sebagai seorang gadis bangsawan yang terpandang, ia tidak hanya harus cantik, pintar, sopan, berwibawa, dan memiliki etika. Tapi ia juga harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Minimal ia harus belajar bela diri.

Sakura tahu, keluarganya merupakan keluarga militer. Turun-temurun, kepala keluarga Namikaze selalu menjadi pemimpin pasukan militer Irlandia, seperti ayahnya sekarang. Dari tadi ia mempertanyakan keputusan ayahnya untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah militer. Tapi ia tidak tega merusak senyuman milik ibunya dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Mencemaskan sekolah, eh?" tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah duduk nyaman di jendelanya —lagi. Mata hitamnya mentap Sakura. Sakura tahu, bohong pada Sasuke adalah percuma kalau ia sudah memandangi seseorang dengan sorot mata yang seperti itu.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan masuk sekolah militer?" tanya Sakura. "Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak senang masuk sekolah militer. Buatku begini saja sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau sekolah!" rengek Sakura, lengkap dengan air mata yang menggenangi iris hijaunya.

"Buatku tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke. "Mungkin kau lupa kalau aku adalah anak yang terbuang. Jadi aku bisa membuktikan kepada mereka kalau aku bisa."

"Kau memiliki tujuan sedangkan aku tidak! Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Aku tidak mau masuk sekolah militer!" rengekan Sakura kini berubah menjadi tangisan. Air mata dengan deras menuruni pipinya yang kemerahan, membasahi kaosnya dan karpet kamarnya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat sebelum beranjak dari jendela. Susah juga punya teman kekanakan begini. _Well_, tapi dari dulu Sasuke bisa bertahan dari Sakura yang manja. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Sakura, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Hapus air matamu!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan. Sakura mengambilnya dan menghapus air matanya, beberapa saat kemudian tangisannya hanya berupa isakan samar.

"Aku tetap tidak mau masuk sekolah militer," ujar Sakura setelah isakannya mereda. Sasuke mengambil gelas yang terletak di meja rias Sakura dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Dengan isyarat tangan, ia menyuruh Sakura menghabiskan air mineral itu. Ia kembali memberi isyarat agar Sakura duduk. Tak lama, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap iris hijau gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau sebentar lagi perang dunia ketiga akan berkecamuk bukan?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Seingatnya, Amerika Serikat semakin panas pada Russia —yang mendadak punya banyak senjata militer— dan mulai menghimpun sekutu. Seingatnya itu berita seminggu yang lalu. Dan ia juga mendengar dari ayahnya bahwa kalau perang dunia pecah, keberadaan Irlandia akan sangat dipertanyakan —biarpun Sakura tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Itulah gunanya sebuah sekolah militer, untuk mempersiapkan kita menghadapi perang," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa harus anak-anak kecil? Aku seorang perempuan, Sasuke!"

"Menjadi seorang perempuan tidak seharusnya menjadi alasan untuk tidak membela Negara. Anak-anak Irlandia ada untuk mempertahankan Irlandia, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Tapi ada kau dan _Aniki_. Dan aku tidak butuh militer untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku punya kau dan _Aniki_!"

"Dan kalau kami sudah tidak ada, siapa yang akan melindungi dirimu?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia tertarik dengan bandul kalung yang di berikan Sasuke tadi pagi. Ia memainkannya, mengelus pelan _Iron Cross_ hitamnya dan sayap bidadari beningnya guna menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sakura, kita hidup di zaman yang memang seperti ini. Kita memang harus begini. _Well_, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari waktu perang dunia pertama dan kedua dulu," Sasuke berusaha menghibur gadis di depannya itu. Sejujurnya, kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang. Ia berharap agar telepon genggamnya berdering sehingga ia tidak harus terus-terusan menghibur Sakura begini.

"Kenapa dunia harus seperti ini? Aku ingin dunia ini aman-aman saja. Agar kita bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi … " ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke merasakan sakunya bergetar. Gotcha! Sebuah panggilan dari rekannya di sekolah. Ia tersenyum samar dan kembali berjalan menuju ke jendela.

"Masuklah ke sekolah kami, **dan kita akan menciptakan dunia seperti yang kau inginkan**," ujar Sasuke sebelum kembali melompat keluar lewat jendela —lagi.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Balasan Review untuk Yamitsuki-san** (entah kenapa review sebiji aja kesannya saya bangga banget yah -_-)**: **_Well_, pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat karena anda jadi yang pertama review cerita ini. Jadi nostalgia banget deh~ #tebarbunga #apaandeh  
Ciee yang penasaran~ Justru itu fungsinya prolog kan? Bikin orang penasaran :D  
Ooh, tenang aja, saya selalu semangat riset kok~ saking semangatnya rasanya sampe pengen banting modem dan laptop soalnya lemot banget jadi kesel mulu bawaannya #jangancurhatwoy!  
Daaa.. Castlebar itu kota yang indaaaaah bangettt~ coba deh ke sana. Soalnya saya belum pernah kesana. Kalo ke sana, ambilin foto yang banyak yah buat saya(?) #plakkduesh  
Aih, bikin akunlah biar kita lebih intim bales review dan ngobrolnya~ #ambiguini  
Oke, ini updatenya semoga suka. Maaf kalau mengecewakan m(_ _)m  
Review lagi, _bitte?_

**Pojok Penulis:**

Akhirnya update juga *tebar bunga tujuh rupa*

Sasuke jadi OOC nggak sih itu? *nunjuk-nunjuk atas*  
Udah lama nggak bikin SasuSaku jadi gini nih -_-

Maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutannya, ini chapter satunya (~ ^^)~ ~(^^ ~) (_Well_, kalo ada yang nunggu)

Ah, ini mereka di Irlandia loh~ #galau #narihula-hula  
Sebisa mungkin saya banyakin Jepangnya biarpun ini di Irladia(?) Oh! Soal _romance _nyelip di atas, saya no comment ^^ Susah ternyata bikin _romance _anak umur delapan tahun~ * itu nggak kayak anak umur delapan tahun, woy!*  
Porsi Naruto masih dikit. Soalnya dia masih kecapekan habis pulang dari sekolah militernya #woy  
Kayaknya chapter depan deh Naruto banyak muncul… Semoga… #ditampar

Hemm, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya soal setting waktunya ya? Saya ngambil setting waktu di abad sekarang ini, tapi dengan bumbu-bumbu yang berbau abad tujuh belas atau delapan belas-an. Yah, taulah kalau zaman dulu kan Bangsawan itu berkuasa banget. Nah, Namikaze itu bangsawan di Irlandia yang cukup dekat dengan _Royal Family _Hyuuga. Jadi, mereka terpandang gitu. Makanya Sakuranya juga gitu~  
Soal setting tempat, waktu, dan lain-lainnya akan saya coba buat lebih menjelaskan di chapter depan-depan, amiin(?)

Soal _Iron Cross_ itu saya ngarang. Saya tertarik sama _Iron Cross_ soalnya duo Jerman Bersaudara yang merupakan cowok ganteng dari Hetalia Axis Power pake itu. Dan buat saya itu _soo sweet_ banget. Jadi kenapa enggak dipake disini? #eh #ditampolrame-rame

Oh ya! Soal typo, saya nyerah *ngibarin bendera putih dengan bangga*  
Mata saya emang siwer, tapi saya berusaha kok~ #gaadayangnanya

Daaan, marilah kita sudahi saja pojok penulis ini sebelum menjadi Sesuatu yang tidak jelas~ #emangudahgakjelasini

**Ada kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, komentar, dan sesuatu untuk disampaikan?**

**Silahkan tuangkan dalam kotak Review**


End file.
